At the end of the day
by Hepzheba
Summary: Seamus just wants Dean to stop lying to everyone. Deamus


**A/N: **I came up with this idea some days ago and sat down to write. And write I did. It's written in one go (giving me a headache because of the lack of food, but who cares?)  
I plan on writing more about those two boys in the same universe as this story is set and hopefully I will fulfill my plan, 'cause I have the plot for two more short stories set in this universe in my head.  
Sometimes I make unintentional grammar mistakes and if you see one of those, please tell me so. But if Seamus says something that's not grammatically correct it's not my fault, he's supposed to be talking grammatically incorrect sometimes.  
As usual, I'm not very happy with the title, but I couldn't come up with anything.

**Warnings: **Alcohol consumption, swear words

* * *

**At the end of the day**

"Seamus!" Dean called in an expansive sigh from the hallway.

"'M coming!" Seamus called back from the bedroom, trying to tie the red bow around his neck.

"Seamus, please, hurry! I don't wanna be late for Hermione's wedding. She'd kill us, then hunt us down and boil us alive…"

"I know!" Seamus called back in slight panic, getting stuck with his hand in the bow. "Bloody thing!" he muttered.

He looked up when he heard a sigh from the doorway. Dean stood leaning against the doorframe, nicely dressed in a – did they call it tuxedo? Dean raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled as he went over to free Seamus' hand from the offending garment. Seamus gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"Why are we wearing muggle clothes, anyway?" he asked for probably the hundred time since the dress code had been announced. "As far as I know neither Hermione nor Ron is muggle."

Dean sighed and pushed Seamus' hands away when the Irish tried to help. Even though Seamus' father was a muggle, Seamus had never seemed to be very interested in muggle things.

"Hermione is muggle born..."

"I know that!" Seamus exclaimed and sounded a bit insulted. "But her parents know that she's a witch."

"Her parents knows, yeah, but not the rest of her family and relatives. 'Sides, Arthur was very pleased to hear that his son's wedding was to be held in muggle way."

"Imagine," Seamus said as Dean finished the bow. "Thanks."

"Now, come on," Dean said and they apparated to a building close to the church in which they would marry.

Dean dragged Seamus along, so the Irish wouldn't stop and get hit by a car or something. When they finally arrived to the church Harry and Ginny was standing in the door, looking for someone.

"There you are!" Ginny called out.

"Why d'you always have to be so slow?" Dean hissed to Seamus and hurried up the stairs and into the church.

Seamus hurried after him, looking slightly hurt.

"Hey, Seamus!" Ginny greeted and hugged him quickly. "Your seats are up front."

Seamus smiled at her and then was dragged by Dean up the aisle and to the seats held empty for them.

"Guess 'tis the only time I'll walk down the aisle with you," Seamus muttered, just loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean gave him a stern, irritated look and Seamus fiddled with the small box he'd been carrying in his pocket everywhere for the last week, regretting he had said anything. They sat down next to Neville who gave them a small smile in greeting.

The wedding ceremony began and Seamus felt a pang of jealousy when Hermione and Ron promised to love each other forever and ever. He wanted to make that promise too. Not just whisper the words in the darkness of the night, but really promise it, in front of friends and family.

After the ceremony they went out of the church to luck wish the newly-wedded couple. Ron looked proud and almost grown up, Seamus thought. Hermione was stunningly beautiful in a white dress and her curly hair falling down her shoulders. Dean and Seamus pushed through the crowd to make it to the couple. Hermione hugged them both, laughing and crying at the same time and Seamus felt his heart aching with longing for the same kind of happiness.

"Ye look beautiful," he told Hermione honestly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Seamus."

Seamus turned towards Ron and hugged him, ignoring Ron's stiffening back at being hugged by another man.

"Ron, you've just gotten married, this day you're allowed to hug another man," Seamus laughed.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling you a man," Ron said, but hugged back nonetheless.

Seamus winked at him and noted with a sadistic kind of pleasure that Ron blushed.

"Still embarrassed with you being gay I see?" Neville laughed and Seamus gave him a 'what can I say'-shrug.

He pushed out through the crowd that was going to greet the couple and found Dean talking to a girl their age. He felt a bit jealous and irritated, but pushed the feelings aside as he went over to them.

"Hey," he greeted and the other two turned towards him.

"Hey, Seamus, this is Marta, Hermione's cousin. This is Seamus. He, too, was in Hermione's class," Dean presented and Seamus shook the girl's hand.

He guessed she was pretty with her blonde hair and large brown eyes. Seamus released her hand and let his hand fall back to his side to brush against the backside of Dean's hand. Dean quickly folded his arms over his chest and Seamus felt his heart sinking.

"I have to…" he said and waved his hands a little in excuse and left them alone. He found George and Lee talking to an older woman that could be Hermione's grandmother. They both seemed to behave extraordinary well, so Seamus guessed that Molly had threatened them with something.

"Hi, Seamus, long time no see," George greeted Seamus with a hug.

"'Lo," Seamus greeted and smiled at them. "'M Seamus Finnigan," he greeted Hermione's grandmother or whatever she was.

"Irish, I hear?" she chuckled and shook his hand. "I'm Agatha Granger, Hermione's great-grandmother."

The old lady soon left them to chat with Arthur and Molly.

"So, where's your other half?" Lee asked and the smile that Seamus had been able to keep up faltered as he pushed his hand down his pocket, feeling the small box against his fingers.

"Has something happened?" George asked when he saw Seamus' sad look.

"Nah, not really," Seamus said and looked over to where Dean still was talking to Marta.

Lee and George followed his gaze.

"In public, we're just friends. Two blokes that shares a flat," Seamus said before they had the time to ask anything. "He hasn't even told his parents the truth," he half-whispered and swallowed hard.

"Ow," Lee said and gave Seamus a look of compassion.

"You should talk to him, you know," George said seriously. "About how you feel."

"I've tried, but…"

"Try again," Lee said.

"I guess," Seamus said and George and Lee smiled.

"Now, I can't take anyone being depressed on the day of my baby-brother's wedding," George said and slung his arm over Seamus' shoulders. "Lee, we have to make the Leprechaun laugh."

"Roger!" Lee said and slung his arm over Seamus' other shoulder to steer him to the building in which the feast would be held.

--

The feast had begun quite normal with lots of good food and drinks. Soon people had started dancing to the music, though not the wild dancing Seamus was used to, but some other kind of dance. Foxtrot and waltz, Dean told him.

"D'ye know how to dance like that?" he asked Dean who sat next to him.

"Yeah," Dean asked, a bit hesitant, probably trying to figure out what Seamus wanted from him.

"Teach me," Seamus said and held out his hand.

Dean stared at his out-held hand then at his face.

"Seamus, I can't…"

"Can't what? Can't teach me?" Seamus asked and hoped that this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"I can't dance with another bloke," Dean said and lowered his gaze.

"Right," Seamus huffed and turned his back towards Dean, tears stinging in his eyes as he fingered the box in his pocket.

"Seamus," Dean said, but Seamus ignored him.

He saw that blonde girl from earlier, Marta, come over to them and pretended not to see her smile.

"Dean, you haven't danced yet," she said and held out her hand to Dean.

Seamus didn't see Dean's face, but he was quite sure that Dean was smiling at the girl as he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Seamus turned towards the bottle containing some kind of muggle liquor standing on the table. He filled his glass with it and started drinking.

"Hey, Seamus!"

Harry sat down in the seat next to him and Seamus put down his glass. Harry was a bit sweaty and Seamus guessed Harry had been dancing.

"You're not dancing," Harry stated.

"I don't know how," Seamus said.

Harry took a swig from Seamus' glass.

"I can teach you," he said.

"You could? You mean you would actually dance with me?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said and frowned, trying to understand what shocked Seamus about this. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I'm not coming on to you!"

Seamus laughed.

"Good, I mean you're really handsome and all, but not my type."

"Good," Harry said and then held out his hand.

"Nah, I don't feel like dancing," Seamus said and Harry rose from his chair.

"Suit yourself then!"

Seamus waved and the black haired man left him, probably finding someone else to dance to. Seamus felt his heart sinking even more. Harry didn't mind dancing with him in public, but his own bloody boyfriend did!

"Wasted, it is," Seamus said to himself and drowned the rest of the liquor in his glass.

--

An hour and quite many glasses later, Seamus was quite drunk, but still depressed over Dean's disloyalty towards him. He took the bottle from the table only to realise that it was empty.

"Fuck," he swore and put it down again.

He didn't notice people staring and whispering about him. He heard footsteps approach him and needn't even look to know that it was Dean.

"Seamus."

Dean sat down in his previous seat and looked at Seamus who tried to focus his blue eyes at him.

"You're embarrassing yourself," Dean hissed.

"Do that matter to ye?" Seamus asked in a slurred voice.

"Yes," Dean hissed. "You're embarrassing me, too."

"Oh, 'm so sorry, Dean, me dear," Seamus said and stood up, his hands against the table until his head stopped spinning. "I'm sorry I embarrassed ye in front of your new girlfriend."

Seamus wobbled as he tried to walk away for there. Dean rose and took his arm to steady him. Seamus pulled away so quickly he almost fell to the floor.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"Seamus, let's go home," Dean whispered, well-aware that most of the people around them where looking at them.

"Whose home?"

"Our home," Dean said in a quiet voice.

"Our home?" Seamus cried out. "Ye must be bloody kidding! There is no such thing as 'our'! There is no 'we', not… nothing."

"Seamus…" Dean tried, but Seamus pushed away from him.

"No, I bloody hate you, Dean."

He put his hand down his pocket and felt the velvet box against his fingertips.

"Seamus, calm down," Dean tried.

"Calm down?!" Seamus shrieked and no one could even pretend not to hear them arguing. "Me boyfriend for six years haven't even told his parents we bloody live together and now he's off hitting on some girl and ye want me to bloody calm down? Fuck you, Dean!"

Seamus felt like throwing something at Dean and the only thing he had was the small box in his pocket. He didn't even think before he threw the box at Dean then rushed to the men's restroom and into one of the stalls. He sank down on his knees and threw up in the toilet. He sobbed and dried his mouth with the back of his hand before flushing the toilet. He leaned back against the wall and then the tears came. He sobbed violently, his whole body shaking. The door to his stall opened and Dean looked down at him, but Seamus ignored him and continued to cry silently.

"Geez, Seamus, I'm sorry."

Dean sank down on the floor and hugged Seamus, ignoring the Irish's feeble tries to escape. Seamus buried his nose in Dean's shoulder, dragging in the scent of the other man, and sobbed.

"'M bloody in love with ye," he whispered.

"Seamus, look at me," Dean said and Seamus protested weakly when Dean raised his face with his fingers under Seamus' chin. "What's this?"

Dean held up the blue velvet box and Seamus averted his gaze to the wall.

"I… I wanted to give it to you under other circumstances," Seamus said, still not looking at Dean. "I didn't mean to give it to you now."

"It's a ring," Dean said and Seamus nodded.

"I had it done muggle style. You said people who love each other give each other rings like that."

"Yeah, but…"

"I love you, Dean, it doesn't matter that you're an arse sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Shay," Dean said and looked at the wall. "I didn't mean… I never meant to hurt you, you know. I just… I'm afraid of what everyone will say."

"D'ye think I'm not? I was terrified when I told me mum. But it didn't matter if she had rejected me… well, it would, but ye would've been there and at the end of the day, that's all that matters to me."

Seamus turned his blue eyes towards Dean and sobbed slightly. Dean was still looking at the wall, but the look in his eyes was different.

"I never thought you were such a wuss, Finnigan," Dean said and then turned his brown eyes towards Seamus.

He raised his hand and pushed away some blonde strands from Seamus' face. Seamus smiled hesitantly and his smile got wider when Dean returned his smile. He then held up the box and opened it. For some reason Seamus felt nervous, his heart started beating faster and his palms felt sweaty. Inside the box the golden ring reflected the light. Dean extracted the ring from the box and held it up in front of him, reading the inscription. _Dean, I love you. Your Seamus_ it said.

"Would you like…?" he asked, also looking a bit nervous.

Seamus smiled and took the ring and Dean extorted his left hand to Seamus. Seamus slowly slipped on the ring on Dean's ring finger and Seamus couldn't help but laugh as the ring fitted perfectly.

"What does this mean?" Seamus asked carefully and searched in Dean's face for the answer.

"That I'll have to buy you an expensive ring and talk to my parents."

Seamus smiled at him, pleased with the answer.

"I'd kiss you, but I guess you threw up," Dean said and Seamus nodded sheepishly.

Dean rose from the floor and pulled Seamus up with him. He pulled out a small box from his jacket and opened it. He placed one of the pills in Seamus' opened mouth and when Seamus closed his mouth felt the fresh taste of mint.

"Thanks," he said and straightened his clothes.

Dean kissed him softly on the lips and took his hand to lead him out of the restroom. Seamus stopped before they reached the door.

"You were right," he said and Dean looked at him questioningly. "I did embarrass meself."

"It doesn't matter," Dean said. "Come on."

Hesitantly Seamus followed Dean out through the door. Some people looked up at them, but most of them didn't notice.

"I'll go apologize to 'Mione and Ron," Seamus said.

"I'll go with you," Dean said reassuringly.

As they went over to where Ron and Hermione sat, feeding each other with cake, Seamus realised that Dean for the first time held his hand in public. A jolt of happiness erected in his chest.

"Hey, you two," Ron said as they came closer and didn't look offended at all.

"Look, 'm sorry for… you know…" Seamus said and pulled his hands through his hair as he always did when he felt awkward.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said and looked worried instead of angry.

"Yes, just… argued."

"No shit?" Ron said and smiled at them. "Anyway, the guests started to get bored, now they have something to talk about."

Seamus couldn't help but laugh and Dean chuckled next to him.

"So, everything's fine now?" Hermione asked, still a bit worried.

She opened her mouth to say something more, but what they never found out. Her mouth stayed opened as she stared at Dean's left hand and the shimmering thing on his finger. Ron looked a bit concerned at his wife and then followed her gaze. He looked up at Dean and Seamus, then down at Dean's hand again.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Dean said and his eyes sparkled in a way that Seamus had hardly ever seen before.

Suddenly Hermione shrieked and threw herself at the two startled men, hugging them.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"It doesn't mean that we're getting married or anything," Seamus said, a tinge of pink covering his cheeks.

"But it does mean that we're bloody in love," Dean said, imitating an Irish accent at the last part.

"What's all this about?" Harry suddenly asked from behind them.

He, Ginny and Neville had come over to see what was going on. Wordlessly, Dean held up his hand and received a blank stare from Harry and Neville, while Ginny shrieked very much like Hermione had done and threw herself at Dean and Seamus.

"Congratulations!" she practically screamed in their ear, but Seamus was so happy right now that he didn't care.

Suddenly they were surrounded by people that luck wished them and neither Seamus nor Dean could stop beaming.

--

It was long past midnight, Ron and Hermione had left earlier to enjoy their first night as husband and wife and people were starting to head home. Dean and Seamus were sitting with their ex-classmates and talking about life and everything in between. Seamus noted delightfully that Dean every now and then touched the ring on his finger, as if making sure it was still there.

"Okay, folks, the last dance!" the singer of the hired band called out and everyone at their table rose to dance.

Dean held out his hand to Seamus.

"Wanna be my last dance?" he asked and Seamus took Dean's hand, beaming as his boyfriend led him out onto the floor.

Dean instructed him how to hold his arms, one arm around Dean's shoulders and his other hand placed in Dean's slightly larger. Seamus suspected that Dean pulled him closer than what was necessary, but he didn't mind at all. Dean entangled their fingers and nuzzled Seamus' cheek with his nose and then kissed him softly.

"This is the best wedding I've ever been to," Seamus sighed and closed his eyes.

"This is the only wedding you've been to," Dean said.

"Yeah, and the best."

Dean chuckled and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm bloody in love with you, Shay, " he whispered and Seamus buried his nose in Dean's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, too."

The last song for the night ended and they reluctantly pulled away from each other to apparated home to their flat.


End file.
